Insecurities
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: Bob the Builder Fanfiction: While their building a Music Theatre, it's just like any other day when they build or fix stuff, until things go in a different turn when a usual harmless joke is taken seriously. (Apologises for any misleadings/crappy everything, ;)
1. The Usual Life

**AN:** **IF YOU FELT MISLEAD BY TITLE/COVER ART/SUMMARY, I APOLOGISE! (I'm a fail at life,** **alright...)**

 **Kinda of a "Replacement/update" to the old BTB fanfic...maybe a "part-update" since majority of this is a copy-paste from the original, mainly because of how "crappy" my old one was, also some changed were really needed...and some review...**

 **Got a good review for my old BTB fanfic (Sucks I can't reply...since their a "Guest"), if I could reply to you *If that person is reading this*, I say:**

 **"Thanks for your review, and yeah my notes are not 100% accurate *I'm just unsure what to write..lame excuse I know..but it's still a reason..* and sure a character gets out of character *Your example been Dizzy and I can understand why..kinda expecting you to say something about Lofty with the whole "replacement thing" or Spud and the football/soccer ball thing, or maybe Muck..) But I'll keep them in mind for next time, thanks!"**

 **(If you didn't see the review from the now deleted story and your confused...apologises... ;_;)**

 **Yeah, something like that..but anyways, ENJOY THIS PART-UPDATE FANFIC!**

 **Bob the Builder © HiT Entertainment**

* * *

It was a freash average morning in Bobsville, ***Creativety left me..*** the team were still asleep from yesterdays work, the first one to wake up was a small orange cement mixer named Dizzy, who stared around the place, began giggling to herself as she skitted her way around the others, waking them up, as usual. "Jeez Dizzy," Roley groaned still tired, moving out of his shelter. ( **Again, kinda unsure what to call them,the show calls them that..sorta...** ) "Do we have to wake up this early?" Dizzy turned to him, with a bright smile. "Of course, it's a fresh new day for working!" She beamed racing around, Roley groaned, aware he wasn't capable of changing her mind. "Come on Roley!" Scoop yawned, still tired, but tried to sound cheery. "We have to work soon anyway." Muck drove out of his shelter, narrowing his eyes at Scoop. "Oh, how do you know?!" "The sun's almost up!" Scoop pointed to the sun with his scoop. "Oh yeah, I see now.." Muck murmured slightly disapointed as Scoop chuckled, Dizzy then turned to the blue crane who was still sleeping peacefully, smirking, she quickly went up to him. "Come on Lofty, wake up!" Playfully hitting his side with her tire, she giggled as Lofty woke up almost startled, he turned to Dizzy who was still giggling. "Oh, uhh...morning Dizzy!" He said feeling embarrassed. "Morning Lofty!" She chuckled, once calming down, Bob came out of his house, as usual.

The gang went up to him beaming. "Morning Bob!" "Morning Team!" Bob replied back. "What are we do today Bob?" Scoop asked curious to what they were going to build or repair. "Well Scoop, we have to build a music theatre." Bob said holding his blue print, Dizzy gasped, then did her flips excited. "Do we get to sing?!" She asked beamed. "No you don't Dizzy..." Wendy chuckled walking into the yard. **(IDK if Bob and Wendy live together or not, I'm making up some of this up. =3)** "But if we got spare time, you can show off some of your singing." Wendy added, Dizzy beamed happily, going round the other machines, as usual. "Remember Dizzy..." Muck murmured, trying to not be annoyed. "Right then team." He said getting on Scoop. "Can we fix it?" Scoop yelled out. "Yes we can!" All chanted. "Uh, yeah I think so..." Lofty murmured, as if it was another day of the same stuff.

When Bob and the rest finally reached the construction area, all examined the empty space. "So this is where the music theatre would be built." Muck said. "It's wicked!" Dizzy beamed going around the area been energetic. "Alright Dizzy calm down." Wendy yelled out to her. "Let's start building!" Scoop beamed. Minutes had passed quickly, but they weren't done building. Halfway through building, they had ran out of cement. "Oh dear..." Wendy mumbled shaking the bag only for small bits of cement falling out. "Are we out of cement?" Dizzy drove up to Wendy. "I'm afraid so...and I also forgot my wrench." Wendy chuckled lightly to herself. "Would you mind going back to the yard and get some more, and my wench?" "Sure thing Wendy!" Dizzy beamed. "And take Lofty to help you place the cement in your mixer, and make him carry the wrench!" Wendy finished, Dizzy drove up to Lofty who was minding his own business, seemingly trying to make himself look busy, but Dizzy wasn't aware and just hit him playfully with her tire. "Come on Lofty!" She beamed racing off, leaving Lofty confused. "Oh uh, okay." He answered, quickly following her, as Wendy watched from a distance, sighing with a smile. Both Dizzy and Lofty drove back to the yard, nether knew a scarecrow was hiding between the bushes with a tractor. "Damn-it Travis, how come you don't go fast?" "I just like seeing the nature Spud." He chuckled as the scarecrow groaned going in the empty wagon. "Besides, I'm not exactly the speed type." Travis added as Spud made himself comfortable. "Follow the duo!" Spud yelled triumphantly as Travis began slowly.

Once both Dizzy and Lofty arrived, Lofty went for the cement. "Uh, did Wendy asked you how much cement she needed?" He asked Dizzy. "Not really...get two!" She beamed as Lofty stared at her unsure. "Just in case." She chuckled as Lofty placed the cement in her mixer, grabbing the next one, he also placed it in her mixer. "You sure you're able to, uh, carry them alone?" He asked noticing Dizzy was slightly limping. **(I don't know what to call it...since their machines** ) "It's..fine." She said getting her balance back. "Do you know where the wrench is?" Dizzy asked, Lofty began to look for it, till. "Found it!" "Let's go back!" Lofty picked up the wrench and both left the yard. During their trip to the in process Music Theatre,Dizzy began humming which soon turned into her singing, and would end up doing some twirls on the road. Lofty just listened not caring about any other noise around him, trying to keep his eyes on the road but would end up watching Dizzy, and when he notice he stared at her weird, he would shake it off hoping Dizzy didn't catch him. He felt okay around her, even if they've only known each other for almost two years, he still felt nervous around her, in fact, he still have that feeling around the others, he wasn't sure why, he just felt this way around them despite the fact he should've felt comfortable around them by now. Dizzy noticed Lofty's glance, smirking brightly, she hit him playfully. "Like my singing eh?" "Hmm?" Lofty replied, as Dizzy had caught him off guard. "Uh, yeah I do...I think" He quickly said, mumbling his last words as Dizzy just giggled. "Alright, come on Lofty..." She was still giggling as she began to race off again, the blue crane sighed following her slowly.

All was peaceful until. "Hey!" Spud jumped from the wagon and landed in front two machines, almost startling Lofty, as usual. "Oh, hey Spud." Dizzy said cheery, as Lofty try to keep his composition, slowly driving back beside Dizzy. Travis came from the bushes sighing. "Was that really necessary Spud?" The scarecrow turned to the tractor, slightly irritated. "Shut up Travis, I got a genius plan." He muttered quietly to Travis who just rolled his eyes, Spud turned back to the mixer and crane. "Say, I see you got two cement bags there Dizzy." He said, as Dizzy just raced round in circles laughing, as usual. "Yeah, were making a music theatre." She said proudly as Spud smirked. "Say, kindly give me one?" He asked Dizzy who backed up. "We need these cements for Bob!" He folded his arms, already having his backup plan, he turned to Lofty who began shivering. "Mind giving me the wrench at least?" "Well, uhh…" Lofty just looked around, then turned to Dizzy who hoped he didn't give. "Uh, sorry Spud, but were, uh, helping Bob out." Dizzy smiled as Spud just groaned. "Spud…" Travis began. "Maybe if it best if we left them." Spud groaned. "If you don't wanna be here Travis, just go..I'll catch up with you later.." Travis groaned and left Spud, he turned back to Lofty, just coming up with an idea. "Besides.." Spud began, as Lofty slowly backed up "What I'm planning surely will help Bob out." He muttered kindly and sarcastically lifting his hand out, Lofty stared around the area, unsure what to do, then sighed. "Don't!" Dizzy screamed as Lofty dropped the wrench only for Spud to catch it, as usual for his other jokes, he'd give in. "Woo!" Spud cheered leaning on Lofty. "There you go, that wasn't hard was it?" He chuckled, getting off of Lofty and staring at him. "Ya always fall for it, ya big Softy Wofty." **(Wofty is now a word so don't question.)** He ran off laughing leaving Lofty regretting what he just did, as usual. Dizzy drove up in front of Spud. "Wendy needs that wrench!" "W...Wendy?" Spud questioned, then sighed. He threw the wrench back to Lofty who caught it with his grabber. "Sorry about that." Spud said before going to find the tractor. Lofty drove up to Dizzy who turned to him. "Uh, Sorry 'bout that…" He looked at the ground feeling guilty, Dizzy just smiled knowing he didn't mean to, despite not really knowing the feeling he had, she just knew Lofty was just unsure. "It's alright Lofty, now let's go, ya big softy." She smirked at him before driving off, Lofty raced after her. "You, uh… don't mean it as a bad way, right?" Lofty questioned, not sure why would he think Dizzy was making fun of him, maybe it was because he should've been used to Spud by now, but for some reason, he always fall for it. Dizzy just started at the crane in confusion, than giggled, as usual. "Nah, why would I?" She chuckled as Lofty stared at her. "I never make fun of my friends, now let's going!" She raced off, Lofty just sighed dejectedly following her slowly. **(He probably still feels guilty.)**

* * *

 ***Nothing major changed here, although there will be MAJOR changes in the second part..sorry if this is worst, but I have tried to keep some in characters, I may have failed, but I AN'T WRITING FOR ORIGINAL BOB!"**


	2. Insecurities Kicking In

**(Added more words in this, sorry 'bout this, EH WHATEVER!)**

 ***IT'S THE SECOND DUMB CHAPTER TO THE DUMB FANFIC!* WHERE THE REAL CHANGES COME IN!***

* * *

The travel had felt much awkward then before to Lofty, he had usually done this before, always giving in to Spud, even though he knew it was all a joke, but for some reason, today was different. He could hear Spud's laugh shaking round him in his mental state, taunting him for ever felling for his tricks, as those flashbacks soon flooded back in their blurry ways, and the crane didn't like it at all, he had to stop and shake the thoughts off, the supposed happiness he had left drained out of him, as he began to slowly follow Dizzy again, who wasn't completely aware of his state, and not even her cheery voice couldn't even bring back that small amount of happiness. After travelling, they both finally made it back. "Ah, thank you Dizzy, thank you Lofty!" Wendy beamed taking the wrench and the cement bags. "About time." Muck muttered only for Scoop to lightly drive into him. "No problem Wendy!" Dizzy said happily. "Uh, yeah n-no problem." Lofty muttered dejectedly driving off, leaving Dizzy puzzled, and Wendy concerned. "Let's get back to building!" Scoop cheered, beginning to yell. "Can we build it?!" "YES WE CAN!" cheered the others. "Uh, yeah I think so..." Lofty murmured quietly, only Wendy catching the different tone from the usual timid crane, since she did own him before, and it had taken her almost two weeks to gain his trust, and she was able to tell when he was either just his timid self or he really was sad. **(Gonna judge me? Fine)**

There was more minutes of building the music theatre, it only took a few minutes before they were almost done and the roof needed to be placed, which then it began to rain. "Oh great.." Scoop muttered annoyed, Muck began to get excited, hoping to play in the mud later. "What are we gonna do about the theatre?" Roley asked Bob. "Well.." Bob began unsure. "If we placed the roof, the theatre would be covered in water!" Scoop yelled to Bob. "Well...we'll just leave it for a couple of days till it dry's up, no one's really gonna use it right after were done.." "Almost done with the roof!" Wendy said, only for Travis came into the area pulling the empty wagon, on-board him was Farmer Pickles. "Morning Bob, got a minute to spare?" Farmer Pickles called out. "Sure thing." Bob said getting on-board of Scoop. "I need help digging up the holes in my yard since I need them done before tomorrow." "We'll stay here!" Wendy called out just about finishing off the roof. "Okay Wendy, see ya later!" Bob grabbed hold of Scoop's frame and they and Muck left with Travis and Farmer Pickles leaving Wendy, Lofty, Dizzy and Roley there. "Alright, Lofty.." Wendy started walking over to Lofty who had been swinging his hook back and forth for his amusment, which he still couldn't feel, Wendy changed his gears, removing the grabber so he can use his hook, than she backed away. "Lift the roof up!" "Rock n roll!" Roley yelled as Lofty was beginning to pick up roof, hearing the faint laughs from the scarecrow in his mental state. "Hope Spud isn't around.." He muttered to himself now lifting the roof up, unaware he was behind a couple of trees, kicking around a soccer ball holding a cream bun in his hand. "He shoots-" He kicked the ball into the air and kicked it towards the goal. "AND HE-" He began to yell only for the ball to go right past the goal. "scores.." Spud groaned, taking a bite out of his bun **(Not sure why he be playing soccer while eating some cream bun in the rain, but oh well..)** , only to hear a couple of shrieking and yelling, he ran through the trees, staying behind one, only to see that the soccer ball had hit Lofty's side, making him panic. Spud watched closely as Wendy, Roley and Dizzy tried to calm Lofty down. After minutes of yelling and screaming, all was silent, expect a few chanting and the raindrops pouring from the sky, till Spud heard a few squeaks, he looked down to see mice eating up bits off the ground wanting more of the Cream bun. "Stay back, I'm a cat." He jumped on top of a rock, hissing only for the mice to start following. "Stay back!" He yelled, running out from the bushes, tripped over a rock, catching the others attention, he stood up running towards Roley and climbing on to the top of him. "Hey, what gives!?" Roley yelled pissed off only for all to hear squeaks, Wendy groaned concerned. "Don't tell me their-" "MICE!" Lofty screamed, seeing them made him lose more control. He backed up quickly, only to run over a rock, dropping the roof, breaking it. **(Cause parts of it is glass..)** "There!" Spud threw the food in-front of the gates and the mice went for it. "You stupid little-" "SPUD!" Wendy yelled angrily at Spud who turned slowly to her. "Don't tell me you kicked the soccer ball too?" Spud gulped. "Sorry Wendy, I didn't intend to cause any trouble..." He explained jumping off of Roley who drove over to Lofty as Wendy sighed. "It's okay Spud, but you better apologize to Lofty as well.." Wendy said pointing to the crane who had his eyes closed unaware the mice had left, Dizzy and Roley tried to convince him. Spud walked up to the machines. "Their gone Lofty, Spud threw the food away." Dizzy said calmly. "A-are you sure their not hiding?!" Lofty squeaked still terrified. "Yes, they are!" Roley convinced, Lofty opened his eyes, just to see Spud walking up to him. "I'm sorry for causing trouble.." Spud muttered. "Are we still friends?" "Uhh..." All was silent waiting for Lofty's response, as he stared around unsure how to respond. _(No, you've done this to me too many times, I can't forgive you only for you to just prank me again!)_ Was the first thought that came through his mind, he sighed, turning back to Spud. "I guess so, yeah." He mumbled dejectedly, as he slapped himself with his hook mentally seeing Spud smiled, hugging the crane who felt uneasy. "Alright!" Spud cheered, racing off. "Now gonna find Travis." He muttered under his breath, grabbing the soccer ball and racing off. "Alright.." Wendy walked up the machines, Dizzy and Roley moved away, as Lofty stared at the broken roof, feeling worse then before, hearing his own reflection taunting him from the shattered pieces of glass. _(You had the chance, and you blew it by simply forgiving him, AGAIN!)_ Once able to break his stare from the ground, he looked up at Wendy, trying not to cry. "S-sorry..." Lofty mumbled having trouble to relax. "It's not your fault." Wendy said calmly. "I'll just have to fix the roof again."

All was silent, Wendy was still fixing the roof, till she turned over towards Lofty, who kept himself in place, staring at his own reflection, completely still. "Oh dear.." She murmured concerned, placing her tools down, as she walked over to him. "What are you doing Wendy?" Roley began, noting how Wendy had stopped doing work. "I'm checking up on Lofty now.." She replied. "He seemed relaxed enough..." She continued walking up to him, as Roley and Dizzy followed slowly. "You okay now Lofty?" Roley asked anxious. Lofty was staring at the ground, too ashamed to stare eye-to-eye. "Lofty, it pains us seeing you completely down in the dumps like this." Dizzy said completely concerned, though she didn't understand the whole situation. "It's not your fault because of Spud." "Dizzy's right.." Wendy told him. "Besides, Spud's harmless, he didn't intend any trouble." "I know.." Lofty quietly murmured, still staring at the puddle at his own reflection. Silence filled the air between them as the raindrops still continued. "How much would this team be..." Lofty began still freaked out, then muttered quietly. "If I was replaced by another crane." That comment caught the three by surprise, as they weren't expecting Lofty to say that. "Your talking crazy!" Roley yelled pissed off. "What made you get that idea?!" **(I get carried away sometimes.)** Lofty continued to stared at the ground. "I get startled easy, I don't have the confidence…I just drag down the rest of you guys…" "But Lofty..." Wendy began. "We all deep down you have the confidence." "Besides, remember Muck fears the dark?" Dizzy exclaimed, as Lofty turned up towards them, tears getting the best of him. "Exactly!" Roley agreed. "Muck may fear the dark, but he tries not to let it get the best of him, if he can do it, you can do it as well!" "See?" Wendy began. "Just don't let the fears get the best of you.." "Also don't let Spud ruin your spirit." Dizzy chuckled lightly, just when Bob arrived back with Scoop and Muck.

"Were back!" Bob yelled over to the others. "Rock N Roll!" Roley yelled, racing over to them, Wendy and Dizzy followed. leaving Lofty with his own thoughts, he stared back at his reflection in the puddle, still hearing the taunts, but they weren't as strong as before. "Hmm..." "Don't believe us do you?" Lofty looked up startled, only see Dizzy, who had raced back to him with a sadden look on her face. "O-of course, I believe you g-guys...I-I'm just grateful for you guys, um, caring about me, and..uhh.." Lofty began murmuring, unsure how to answer, as Dizzy chuckled. "Don't worry, I get where your coming from.." She murmured through her chuckling, as Lofty sighed, relived, once Dizzy calmed down. "But really though, you feeling any better?" She asked Lofty, who nodded. "O-of course I feel better.." He murmured to her, wiping the tears off his eyes with his hook. "Glad to know.." She replied happily, racing back to the others, as he followed slowly. Some minutes later, Wendy stepped back away from the roof. "Alright Lofty!" Wendy yelled to him. "Time to lift the roof!" "You can do it!" Scoop cheered as the others chanted. "Just, act cool..." Lofty mumbled, taking deep breaths before lifting the roof. After minutes, the roof was finally placed, everyone cheered. "Yeah, uh, I did…well I think so anyway..." He muttered as Dizzy giggled uncontrollably. **(Slightly inspired by "Lofty and the Crab!")** "You know you did it..if you can't do it, then who here can?" Muck groaned at Lofty, who chuckled lightly to himself. "Uh, I guess I did." Lofty stated at Muck, slightly embarrassed. "Now," Wendy started. "We better get back..or else we'll get soaked." "Yeah.." Bob agreed. **(YOU GET A WHOLE NEW ENDING! =D)** Everyone raced their way back, once back, Bob and Wendy ran back to their house, leaving the machines in their shelters. "Jeez, it's raining hard.." Scoop muttered to the others. "But, hey!" Roley chanted from his shelter. "At least we got the job done!" Everyone else agreed. "This sucks.." Dizzy groaned after seconds of silence. "I just thought of a good song to sing to Bob and Wendy..." "W-well..you can wait till, um..tomorrow.." Lofty murmured from his shelter, Dizzy turned to him, who smiled weakly, Dizzy grinned at him. "Alrighty I will!" "How about you sing it to us?" Muck asked Dizzy. "Why not?" She began cheery, and they passed the time, listening to Dizzys song. **(Is this more of a crappy ending or better?)**

* * *

 **I got nothing to say about this..oh yeah, THIS WAS WRITTEN IN LESS TIME THEN 24 HOURS! =D Nah but seriously, some parts were updated while some are the same...sorry if this is worst then the last one, but I really did try...anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this and...that's it for today, BYE!**


End file.
